Zombies Ahead
by kannibal
Summary: Last summer, she was the new girl. Only, now Rodrick Heffley is called after school with her and the teacher. Does this rebel have a soft side?  Caution: Language/adult themes  RodrickXOC
1. Failing English

**Disclaimer: I dont own Diary of a Wimpy kid!**

_**So, Rodrick is hot in the movie. Hot character plus a fanfiction writer equals...this nonsense.**_

_**Either way, I hope you have fun reading it. **_

_**Welp, go ahead.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Rodrick's POV)<strong>

I stood there with my mouth wide open, Karen just watched me out of the corner of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She gaped and I followed it up with a big fat,

"No way!"

Mr. Lyle shook his head, "Rodrick, Karen just wants to help. You need to pass my class and getting a good grade on the book project will help."

My arms crossed, Karen O'Rielly was a total geek. She got great grades and was nice to everyone-even me. I always tried to piss her off but she just kept calm.

The teacher just looked at me, "Is there a problem, Mr. Heffley?"

I looked to my left and she just stood there, twirling her hair nervously. Karen actually looked a little upset,

"No…" I mumbled while I watched her fidget.

'_She's too fucking perfect.'_ Is what I wanted to say, because she IS too perfect.

Karen knew it too, I could tell. I always catch her staring at me, like I'm something she needs to study and dissect. That's probably why she agreed to help me.

'_I'm her easy A.'_

That's when I felt it, something warm touched my forearm and I looked down. It was her small hand, which was the first time she ever touched me. Karen was so gentle-it was only a touch. Then she started talking and my eyes rolled up to her mouth. Karen didn't even take her hand away,

"If tomorrow is okay, you can come over my house?" Karen said while she rubbed the back of her neck.

I forced my voice to come back, "That's cool, I guess."

'_Way, way, WAY too perfect.'_

* * *

><p><span>The next day.<span>

**(Karen O'Rielly's POV)**

'_The infamous Rodrick Heffley is sitting on my couch.'_ I thought over and over, was it really so hard to believe? I mean, yeah okay-the guy is hot, that's one. Two, I had a thing for him since the day I saw him at the park. That was last summer though, and Rodrick acted like he hated me now.

'_Why?'_ I glared at him from under my bangs. Was there something wrong with me to make him dislike me? I don't remember doing anything wrong.

Rodrick leaned down on the couch to pet Pip-poe. Secretly, I thought it was amusing because he had spent at least fifteen minutes just staring at my baby snake. I could tell he was freaked out by the little green guy.

'_What, is he like, trying to have a stare down? Cause' Pip-poe will totally win.'_ I wanted to giggle and tease him about it. I didn't though.

"Do you always let it creep around on the furniture?" He asked without looking up.

"His name is Pip-poe, not 'It'. And well, yes. I do. Um, Rodrick?"

His dark brown eyes roamed over to me, "Can you please pay attention?" I offered the option.

Rodrick sat up while nodding his head. He folded his hands in his lap and then planted his eyes on me. I would've been content with that response, but he gave me an attitude with a mouth full of poison, "Gladly." Rodrick sneered in a mocking tone.

Still, I shuddered against the attention he gave me and Rodrick grinned. He was the bad boy in my class. Girls liked the rebel types for whatever reason-I can't really say. Heck, even the Greene twins would take turns dating Rodrick. Fighting over him, trying to win his attention-Heffley could turn sister against sister. Honestly, I just thought they enjoyed being treated badly.

'_With guys like Rodrick-that's all they would get.'_ But that didn't stop me from liking him; it just made me keep that detail to myself.

I let in a deep breath, "Okay, well you're going to need a book to read. Something that will interest you."

The boy waved his hand in the air like a school child-a sinister smirk was glued on his face. I glowered at him,

"No Rodrick, Playboy doesn't count." Rodrick's hand fell to his lap and he groaned.

"Look," I started up and my mono-tone seemed to catch his attention, "If you're not going to be serious then it's only going to make this harder. Mr. Lyle asked me to help you with this project because you need the grade…and my parents will be home soon so-"

All silliness in Rodrick's face disappeared and is face flushed. He glared at me with revengeful eyes,

"I'm sorry I'm wasting your precious time, doll face." He sneered before hopping off my couch.

Rodrick marched out of my house-slamming the door along the way. Something, which I can only guess was the flower pot, smashed.

'_Nice job, O'Rielly.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Rodrick Heffley's POV)<strong>

"Damn it all!" I yelled like a madman when I walked down the street.

'_She was just being nice…'_ I honestly felt a little embarrassed.

I just shoved my hands in my pockets-stopped and thought about going back to say sorry. Maybe even help clean up what I broke on my way out.

'_What was it…a vase or something?'_

Yeah, I'd even clean that up…if she was lucky.

I groaned to myself, "Aw, who am I kidding?"

I'd totally help Karen clean it up-hell I made the mess. Not like that matter when I broke something in my house. That was different though-my parents are used to me not helping. I was a lazy sonofabitch and they knew it, but I didn't want Karen to think of me like that, for some reason.

But I kept walking…as far away from her house as I could get. She probably didn't even want to see my face now. I couldn't even pay attention…I got all weird as soon as I got into her house. My hands ached every time she was near me and my stomach rolled when she talked. It was like how nervous I was for my first gig.

But why would I be nervous around Karen?

'_I'm probably sick or something. I'm Rodrick Heffley-I don't get nervous around girls. Especially not around HER.'_

I mean, shit-Karen is smart, you know? She's the golden child-she should be a stuck up bitch and maybe if she acted like one it would be easier for me to accept. But she was never a bitch! Karen was kind and clean, she smelled like fruit and laundry. Most other girls smelled like cheap perfume to cover up the smell of pot.

'_Why can't Karen be like other chicks? Like the Greene twins!' _

I'm not going to lie…those twins are sluts. They're good sluts too but their crazy. Jackie always wore black clothes to try to impress me but the style looked lame with her bleach blonde hair. She looked even worse when she dyed green strips in that Barbie blonde rag.

Her sister was insane-literally and not in a good way, dyed her hair black. Jess was a hand full of a poser like her twin. And fuck, they were pale…

Karen O'Rielly? She's another story-a whole different genre compared to the rest. She's pretty-very hot-naughty librarian hot! Karen's never been pale, she's a natural tanned little thing with freckles. Her hair is long and brown but she always wears it up in a tail. If it wasn't for her thin famed glasses, having her hair up would draw more attention to her green eyes.

Too bad for her, I make her lose rubber bands everyday. I always swipe them out of her hair in History.

I know she hates it, with that little blush of anger. I can only imagine how it looks now. Karen's probably on the floor picking up the shattered fragments of my destruction…

'_God, I feel bad now.'_ I thought.

Yet, I kept fucking going! I was being pulled dumbly by inertia, like a little bitch! I swear I was about to run my ass back there and beg for forgiveness. Karen deserved it-she was only trying to help me not be a failure.

But that's when my phone went off…

_I don't think you trust in my self righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

_In my self righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die…_

Yeah…my Chop Suey ringtone by System of a Down always went off during the weirdest moments. I had gotten a text message from Karen. Her ears must have been ringing-bleeding from my constant thoughts revolving around her.

"Rodrick plz answer…" Was all she said.

I was a coward…so I didn't answer.

'_Sorry.'_

* * *

><p><strong>((Review for the next chapter?))<strong>

**I hope you liked the first part. There IS more-all you have to do is review. **

**If you have any suggestions or requests, Go ahead and feel free...**


	2. Screw The Twins

**Disclaimer: I dont own anyone but Karen.**

**Enjoy (Gottah get to class!)**

* * *

><p>An hour later.<p>

It was just after diner and I was about to hop into the shower. Hot water seemed to clear my head, I even wrote my best songs in the shower. I started taking my shirt off and heard Greg yell up to me,

"Rodrick! Come here!"

It sounded important but I ignored the little turd burglar and started running the water anyway. It always took way too long to heat up and whatever that brat needed could wait.

As if he couldn't take a hint, my bro kept calling my name. It was getting harder to ignore and even mom got mad,

"Answer your brother!"

I mumbled, "I didn't hear anything."

Greg popped his head from the stairs, "There's a pretty girl on the porch asking for you. I asked her if you stole, broke, ruined, hurt, killed, or impregnated anything or anyone. She kept saying no…so I don't know why she's REALLY here…."

The kid couldn't even finish his sentence; I pushed past him and ran down the stairs. My shirt was off and my belt was undone but I knew it was Karen. Nothing else mattered.

Why? I don't have a clue.

I ran so fast I almost dashed out of the front door! My hands braced the frame and I stopped like a sling-shot. Karen's emerald green eyes were wide and I saw that she was hugging a book to her chest.

'_What. A. Nerd.'_ But I couldn't help but be jealous of that book…she had great sized-well…you know what I mean.

Karen pushed her glasses back with one finger and then tucked her hair behind her ear. It was the sexiest thing I've seen her do!

'_Sexy? Heh…no…no…Karen's not supposed to be sexy.'_ I declared silently.

"W-what are you…?" I got lost in her cute little blush.

Karen held the book up in front of her face and it snapped me back to earth,

"I wanted to give you this…" I heard her tiny voice mutter from behind the novel.

I took it out of her hands and flipped through the pages, it had a lot of them.

"That Enemy by Charlie Higson?"

"Yeah, I got it from my brother. It's about zombies, you like them don't you? You always talk about playing Left for Dead." She tapped the cover shyly, "A-and there's some fighting and gore so I thought you'd enjoy that." Wow, how much did Karen know about me?

"Oh, and no one uses guns…they use spears and hammers. I thought you'd find that funny. Actually, you'd probably go gun crazy and shoot anything…"

The girl was ranting, and I found out why. Her eyes were dead set on my abs, was she really that shy? I leaned forward and brushed her hair from her face. It had slipped from behind her ear and got in the way. Just as I did, she let out a sigh and I felt her warm breath tickle my hand.

I used my finger to tip her chin up so Karen would look at me, "Did you really come all the way down here to give me this?"

It was like seven at night but she nodded and told me, "That and…I wanted to say I'm sorry."

That blew me away, what'd she have to be sorry about?

"I-I offended you…but I didn't mean to."

I felt like the biggest piece of crap ever! I should have been at her door apologizing, not the other way around. I broke the-the thingy (Flower pot) in her house. I ditched her for no good reason-I was screaming at myself in my head! I-liked-Karen!

* * *

><p>(Karen POV)<p>

Rodrick just looked at me with wide eyes, as if I was some kind of ghost.

"So, I'm sorry…would it be okay if we tried again? Tomorrow maybe?" I tried to get something out of him. That's when Rodrick's eyes softened. The much taller male teen leaned down-catching me by surprise. I felt his lips tap my forehead with gentle care,

"Don't be sorry…" He murmured before standing straight again.

My skin glowed red, "W-what…was that for?"

The boy shrugged and became aware of his impulsive actions. Rodrick tried to change the subject before his face turned as red as mine,

"Tomorrow's fine…you can come over here?"

A smile crept up on me, "Okay…is one o'clock okay?"

Heffley nodded, "It's a date."

That's when he turned red…

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. Need A Push

**Disclaimer: All I own it Karen-nothing else.**

_**-Well...I see a few people have favorited this story...well guess what?**_

_**Most of you didnt leave me a review...Thats a little snarky...So this chapter is for the people who did review!**_

_**Thank you!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Rodrick POV)<strong>

I stayed up until one AM last night, reading the book Karen gave me. It was something Greg would like to read, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. Kids were being pulled apart by zombies and fighting against each other! Hah, it was pretty sick, but I've seen worse.

The house was quiet at night but rarely during the day. The sound of my phone made me jump like an idiot,

_I don't think you trust in my self righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

_In my self righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die…_

My anger flared for a moment from being scared, but I turned the sound on vibrate. The message was from Karen, who was obviously too shy to call. Actually, if Mr. Lyle didn't make us trade, she probably wouldn't have my number.

'_What's she still doing up?'_

"Can I ask you something?" Was what the message said.

I answered back, "Sure, go ahead."

I read more of the book while I waited. I can't say what chapter I was on when I fell asleep, but I was knocked out before she could reply.

* * *

><p><em>The girl spun around on the swing, tangling the chains. Her hair was pulled up and only hung past her jaw. She was the new girl everyone talked about. <em>

'_She's cute...'_

_My footsteps dragged across the woodchips until she realized that I was aiming for her. The pretty girl looked up at me,_

"_Need a push?" I asked like a gentleman. _

_The girl smiled and nodded. I pushed her a few times before she talked,_

"_Thank you…what's your name?" Her voice was a song, and I wanted to learn the words._

"_Rodrick Heffley, I live down the street. What about you?"_

"_Karen O'Rielly-I live on Oak Street. It's nice to meet you."_

'_Karen O'Rielly, huh.'_

_She jumped off the swing, making a perfect landing. Karen pulled out a pair of glasses from her pocket and placed them on her face,_

"_I should get going." She told me sadly. I didn't want her to go, I wanted to talk to her more._

"_Maybe we can chill sometime? Oh! You can come listen to my band play on Tuesday?" I offered Karen who grinned at the thought._

_Once she accepted, I pulled a black marker from my jacket. I placed her hand in mine and wrote my address on her forearm. She smirked at me,_

"_No phone number?"_

_I laughed, "I don't have a phone at the moment. My brother dropped it in the toilet. Its prank war month…but I'll have a new one once school starts. Anyway, we'll be in the garage."_

_Karen was backing up slowly, signaling that she had to leave. I let her hand slip from mine,_

"_Just stop by whenever, okay O'Rielly?"_

_That's the first time I saw her pink blush spread across the bridge of her nose. _

"_Okay…" She told me shyly._

…But she never did.

* * *

><p>I woke up sweating in a tangle of my sheets. The book was digging into my ribs the whole night and made my side numb. It was Saturday, but only twelve O'clock. I sighed and ruffled my hair as I got up.<p>

I checked my cell and found that Karen had sent another text last night. It was a random question…

"Did I ever do something to make you dislike me?"

I freaked out, texting back as fast as I could, "Srry I fell asleep! Nd don't worry about that it was last summer"

Maybe it was overnight but at some point I accepted that I liked Karen again. I wanted to be friends with her at least; it was easy to be myself around her. I couldn't hold a grudge because she ditched me, not anymore-it was pointless.

'_Maybe she was too busy to hang out after we met.'_

"Hell, she probably was unpacking, or whatever." I spoke to myself as I walked down stairs.

The house was empty and filled with sunlight. Mom, Dad and Manny were at a baby party for one of the kid's at Day Care. I could hear Greg outside, he probably had the Baby Hippo over to 'Play'.

I went to get something to eat before I got dressed. I was mid-way through searching the pantry when my phone vibrated and jumbled the silence,

"Karen." I breathed before opening the message.

"What do you mean?" I wondered if Karen always used full sentences when she texted people.

My thumbs started tapping the buttons, it didn't sound like Karen was going to do the whole "Forgive and forget" thing.

* * *

><p><strong>((Review! Or ELSE!))<strong>

_**-No seriously, leave a comment if you want the next chapter. It's actually a good one...with alot of drama.**_

_**Now, if you excuse me...I'm going to go watch the movie...AGAIN!**_


End file.
